


Mutual of Atlantis

by Brindel



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brindel/pseuds/Brindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches all his geeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written lickity-spilt for the sgaflashfic 'voyeurism' challenge 'cause I double-dog dared myself to. Unbetaed due to cowardice.

Title: Mutual of Atlantis' Wild Kingdom  
Author: Brindel  
Rating: G  
Category: gen  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: John watches all his geeks.

Sheppard stepped back into the corridor slightly as Zelenka plunged headlong down the hallway, just missing a collision. There wasn't the slightest pause as he continued talking non-stop in some obscure dialect of 'science-speak', violently gesturing with one hand as if to be very stern with himself or he'd try to argue himself out of whatever it was he was arguing with himself about.

As a wisp of "sub-space inversion variables" and "interface algorithm anomalies" fluttered down behind Zeleka's swiftly disappearing back, John snorted in amusement. "And the geeks always complain that military jargon is confusing." he thought with a grin.

Shaking his head, Sheppard started back toward the cafeteria. The mission briefing with Dr. Weir had taken longer than he'd figured, even with taking in the newness of the situation and all the reports from his teams to sort through. Breakfast was by now fast becoming a faint, fond memory. One of McKay's ever-present power bars was even starting to sound good.

A muffled curse from the direction of Zelenka's back stopped him.

"Zelenka?" John called out. "How you doing?" No answer. John frowned. Maybe he was too far down the corridor to hear? "Zelenka? Need any help with anything?"

Still nothing. Feeling slightly apprehensive, John was unaware of the fact his hand was twitching subtly toward his absent sidearm. This was a common corridor, connecting the cafeteria and "rec rooms" to the labs and the control room. There wasn't anything in the least bit dangerous in them, That we _know_ of... With that one thought, John grimaced and took off in a quick sprint toward the last known location of Radek Zelenka.

As he rounded a corner near the lab rooms, he slid to a stop. Zelenka, completely unharmed and utterly unaware he had been the cause of any anxiety, was standing at one wall of the hallway with a magic marker, furiously finishing an equation that carried almost to the floor. He was surrounded on three sides by enthusiastic fellow geeks all apparently trying to copy the equation down as well, onto whatever surface was at hand. Literally. He also could have sworn one of them was trying to write the rest of it out on his stomach, since his palm and one arm were already full.

With a sigh and a shake, John just stood back, arms crossed, and admired the sight of wild geeks at play. A few minutes later, the 'Alpha Geek' himself stalked stiff-legged toward the pack and with a few well-placed verbal cuffs, one growl and a snarl or two, had herded the lot back into their territory. With a snort at himself for the "Animal Kingdom" mental image, John pushed away from the wall to get back to the cafeteria like he'd originally planned. Seeing the movement, Rodney McKay looked over and spotted him. "Major? Did you need to see me?"

"No, McKay, I was just enjoying myself watching your scientists as they 'marked their territory'". John replied with a smirk as he gestured to the...huh, partial differential equation on sub-space quantum mechanics that was currently cheekily masquerading as graffiti. Rodney negligently flapped his hand towards the wall and huffed. "That? Please. That's nothing. You should have seen how they decided on labspace..."

As McKay continued talking, John felt a grin steal quietly over his face. He suddenly had the feeling he study of the 'Behavior Of the Feral Geek in his Natural Habitat" was about to become one of his new favorite pastimes.


End file.
